Horace Warfield
Terran Dominion :Project Shadow Blade (formerly) :Valerian Mengsk |job=Head of Project Shadow Blade (previously) Commander of Dominion Armed Forces (2504—) |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Horace Warfield is a Terran Dominion military officer and commander of the Dominion Armed Forces. Biography Post-Brood War General Warfield was an adviser to Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. He was in charge of Project Shadow Blade, a program to convert ghosts into spectres using the dangerous gas, terrazine. However, the spectres would "serve their true master", which was not necessarily Warfield or Emperor Mengsk.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Warfield guided ghost agent Nova through at least a few missions.2004-05-11. Calling down support. IGN. Accessed 2008-01-09. Other Activities Warfield fought an action for which he was later hailed as the "Hero of Torus".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. He retired prior to 2504. Recall to Arms ]] The massive zerg invasion of the sector prompted Emperor Mengsk to reactivate Warfield. The general was placed in command of the Dominion Armed Forces and immediately sent to execute Operation Burnout to clear the Sara System. Warfield took command of Korhal City's garrison when Raynor's Raiders seized control of three of the city's broadcast towers. The rebels managed to broadcast Mengsk's admission of ordering the use of psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Prince Valerian Mengsk requisitioned Warfield and nearly half the Dominion fleet for a strike on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Games. (in English). 2010. The prince was assembling a xel'naga device that he hoped would deinfest Infested Kerrigan. The fleet rendezvoused with Raynor's Raiders and struck an alliance with the rebels, who had been unwittingly collecting artifact pieces for the prince.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. By Char, Warfield had led five invasions against the zerg and was less than impressed with the Raiders and what he considered their self-serving motives. Against Raynor's advice, he executed a frontal assault that nearly ended in disaster. The general transferred to the battlecruiser Helios, which badly damaged in the subsequent fighting and and crash landed on the surface. Raynor's Raiders were fighting nearby to establish a foothold and rushed to relieve the embattled crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. The rebels arrived just as the zerg began overrunning Warfield's position. The general was trapped in a trench and attacked by two hydralisks. Although his right arm was impaled by spines he managed to punch out one attacker with the other arm, but was left in a disadvantageous grapple with the other. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay personally aided Warfield while a flight of Banshees destroyed the next wave of zerglings. Warfield was grateful and promised not to forget that Raynor had saved him and his troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. Warfield's armor was repaired but his arm remained poisoned from the spines. His condition forced him to turn over command to Raynor.Conversation with Warfield after mission, "Gates of Hell".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. He advised Raynor to cripple enemy air forces prior to attacking the primary hive. He also commended Raynor's tactical knowledge, believing that Raynor could be a great Dominion staff officer, which Raynor denied.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield's right arm was amputated and replaced with a cybernetic arm. The arm converted between a hand and a cannon. The general delivered the assembled artifact to Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Notes Horace Warfield's portrait in StarCraft: Ghost videos looks just like an image for Jackson Hauler.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. Horace Warfield also appears to be left handed, as he has been seen firing his weapon this way. His armor collar has three stars; in real-life military ranking three stars represents a lieutenant general. When Warfield crash-lands on Char, he yells that his ship is taking "Terrible terrible damage." Images File:HoraceWarfield SC-G Art1.jpg|Horace Warfield in StarCraft: Ghost (also used for Jackson Hauler's portrait.) Reference Notes References Warfield, Horace Warfield, Horace